


A Haunted Holiday

by NessieFromSpace



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Bittersweet/Happy Ending, F/F, Fights, Ghosts, He is not afraid of ghosts, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Janey and Athena are two of the ghosts, M/M, They get beat up, Tim buys the haunted house, Wil is a hunter, evil sorcerer, non traumatic ghost death, sludge monster, they move on to the otherside, trying to get them to move on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 15:38:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13169973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: To say Tim's house is haunted is an understatement. He's determined though, to co-inhabit the house with them, and maybe break a curse along the way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution to the Borderlands Gift Exchange! http://bl-giftexchange.tumblr.com/
> 
> This was written for nerdsfordayz and I hope they enjoy this!!!

Timothy had bought the house on the cheap. Not like a really good price that was a big steal impressing others. It was the kind of cheap where the seller was beyond desperate with a foreclosure. In fact, Tim had offered a lower price, his maximum he could spend and they'd taken it without hesitation. It was their quick response that had Tim curious. The large, colonial style house was the only available place in the small town where Tim had been able to find residence. Which had Tim thinking it would have been more costly, but the six bedroom, three and a half bath was his property faster than a pin dropping.

It hadn’t taken Tim a week to figure it out. The place was haunted, and not just with one ghost. No, so far, Tim had counted nine ghosts and a goo, sludge monster that always clogged the pipes. That was why he’d gotten such a desperate deal. His home had been haunted for over a hundred years and had reached a stagnation when the previous owner had mysteriously died. It had been startling at first and Tim would admit a bit concerning, now he knew what to look for.

He developed habits in the first months that kept him alive from the untrusting creatures. He knew to start a bath in two bathrooms, then see which got clogged with black goo and use the other bath. He’d made the habit of jiggling the stair railing to gauge how loose it was. Then, depending, he would use the other set of stairs to avoid mysteriously falling or continue if it was safe. He also found the only unhaunted room and had camped there, even if it was the most rundown. As he set his bags in his room, he informed the house that he valued their privacy and hoped they valued his. They had responded by opening and closing the bedroom door when he was sleeping or changing. Tim would take a deep breath and then smile and ask if they were doing these things because they were lonely or scared and wanted company. They would stop immediately and leave him alone for the rest of the time. Those moments of talking to them had inspired Tim to begin talking with them regularly. They were after all, real beings in his home and ignoring them would be rude.

As Tim learned their habits more and more, they got that much more irritated with him, forcing him to drop his things, or send food flying. His only response would be disappointment, telling them they should have better manners, they weren’t cavemen. It was tough, but Tim pressed on, refusing to give up. He hardly jumped at all when they tried to scare him, a feat he was proud of. And he’d grown resistant to the small sparks of electricity they were always giving him. A lot of days, he worked in the small coffee shop in town and he would keep his work in his car and park the car outside to keep his most important things safe. He’d discovered quickly, that they could not leave the house, which was a bit of solace to Tim.

It wasn’t until he was moving boxes to the attic three months into living here that he saw an entity for the first time. It was a female ghost who had popped out, trying to scare him. She wore a flapper dress and kitten heels. Her short, blonde hair razored to her neck with a gorgeous band of gems dangling around her head and down her forehead, matching the bracelet she wore over her gloves. Tim had jumped a little, startled, but he smiled at her and introduced himself.

She’d frowned. “You’re not scared? That’s new.”

Tim had shrugged. “Why should I be scared of my roommates?”

“Because we’re monsters,” she said plainly.

Stopping from his work, Tim looked her up and down and then shrugged. “Don’t look like a monster to me.” He smiled. “Are you always up here? It’s freezing! Do ghosts get cold? I’ve been wondering if I should get the heat to come up here, or if it gets warm enough with the residual heat from the house?”

The woman looked startled. “You… You’ve… been thinking about me? I’m a ghost. Ya know, haunt you and make you fall down the stairs to your death?”

Tim looked at the doorway to the stairs. “It that what happened to the last owner?”

“He was a pig.”

“Huh,” Tim said. He looked at her again. “Anyway? Are you warm enough up here?” Tim felt the prickling on the back of his neck of a second ghost sneaking up behind him, but he smiled at her anyway.

“Don’t,” she said, her eyes looking next to him. The goosebumps resided. She looked at Tim fully then. “I can get cold, but the residual heat is enough.”

Tim thought for a moment and then smiled at her. “I think I’ll get some heat pipes put in. Good enough may be good enough, but not for me. My name’s Tim, by the way, or Timothy, but I usually go by Tim.”

The woman eyed him wearily. “Nice to meet you.”

He did not learn her name that day, but when he announced when the construction was going to begin, he asked them to be polite and not chase them out, or else the attic wouldn’t be warm in the fast approaching winter. To his great delight, and the surprise of the only company brave enough to work on his house, the heating system was easily and quickly installed. It would also double as the cooling system in the summertime. Tim frowned as the men quickly left without walking him through their work. He went up to the attic and inspected it.

“What?” the woman asked.

“I don’t know… It just… Their work was really fast, like really, really fast…” he looked at her hopefully. “Do you think you or another one of our roommates could take a look at it? I want to make sure the job was done correctly.”

The woman looked at Tim for a long time. “I cannot leave this attic, but I can ask someone to help… I… I must admit I didn’t believe you at first, and for that, I apologize.”

Timothy smiled. “I get it, I’m a stranger.”

“Yes…” She smiled then. “I’m Jane, or Janey. Thank you.”

“Hello, Janey! And you’re welcome! I just hope that they did their jobs correctly.”

They hadn’t. Timothy had words with that company, calling them lazy and cowards, demanding to get different workers who were competent and not about to put his life in danger. “What if a fire started because of their faulty work?” He listened to more apologetic words. “Look, just come and fix it, but don’t expect to get paid more than half of your normal price. Your workers were undisturbed the whole time they worked, so I don’t understand what their problem was, except that they must have been trying to do me harm.” That had really lit a fire under the owner and it had been fixed and set up properly by himself.

That had somehow earned the trust of the whole house and they allowed Tim to them fully and all the time now. They stopped messing with him and Tim could eat properly in his home now, or touch a light switch without getting shocked. He learned their names and now they walked around freely and talked with him.

So, when Hubert was crying one day, Tim immediately went to him. “What’s wrong?”

“Don’t mind me, I’m just whining and pitying myself,” he sighed glumily.

Tim smiled and put his laundry down. “I  _ do _ really want to know, Hubert.”

“It’s just… I’ve always dreamed of being one of those mischievous ghosts, but you’ve never noticed me.”

“I- what?” Tim asked, his eyes large, he had no idea what Hubert was talking about.

“Don’t worry about it,” he said, stalking through the wall in the hallway.

Another ghost, Olivia stood next to Tim, an amused smirk on her face. “He rearranges your eggs.”

Tim started. “What? But how am I supposed to notice that?”

She shrugged. “He also ruffles your pillows, makes your towels crooked, moves your clothes around in your drawer, and moves the furniture an inch to the side.”

“Huh, I thought that was just because I hadn’t gotten the pads for wood floors… Hmm…”

After that, Tim took precautions, numbering his eggs and paying close attention to how his things were placed, so as he went through his day, he noticed what Hubert shifted and could feign annoyance and make a show of putting couches back. Hubert smiled a lot more, though Tim caught the slight blush in his cheeks when he inconvenienced Tim.

The last ghost wasn’t discovered until he explored the guest house and the door shot immediately behind him. Tim stopped and smiled. “Oh! Hello! My name is Timothy, or Tim to my friends and roommates. I’m the new owner of the house, but just because I own the place doesn’t mean this isn’t your home either! In fact, if I had known, I would have introduced myself sooner, but the main house ghost never said anything. So, there’s eleven of you in total…” He giggled. “Oh! Here I am just rambling! Anyway, if there’s anything I could do for you, just let me know. I can clean up in here and install heating for the winter, I installed the heat in the attic for-”

A harsh chill ran through him, shoving him against the door. The ghost appeared before him, pinning him with her arm against his neck. Her dark hair was slicked back, her features masculine and deadly.

She leaned in close to him. “You have met Janey?” she demanded.

Tim nodded. His throat was icey and he could feel the pressure that restricted his airflow, but there was nothing touching him. This was the first time Tim had ever experienced something like this.

“And she introduced herself, which means she trusts you.” With that, the woman stepped back. Tim got a full look at her now, in a pinstripe suit and polished men’s shoes. “I don’t know how you gained her trust, but you need to know something. The rules of this place.”

“Oh… Okay-”

“Stop talking. The first thing to know is that a sorcerer once owned this house in eighteen sixteen. He collected every soul in this house for his evil deeds. The second thing to know is he got an apprentice in the nineteen-twenties named Jane and he fell in lust with her, but when she refused his advances, he grew insanely mad and jealous. He tricked her and her lover to come here where he killed them and set a curse over them. If anyone says her lover’s name in the main house, it will unleash a horrible monster the sorcerer created himself. It will devour all the ghosts and humans who enter the house and then consume everything in this world. Never ever say the name, Athena, in that main house. Ever.”

Tim thought for a long moment, processing everything. “I take it you’re Athena, then? Why can we say the name here?”

Athena grunted. “You’re smart. I was told, when the bastard trapped me in here, that Janey thought I was gone, my spirit moved on, so precautions weren’t necessary. And he just really wanted me to suffer.”

“That’s horrible! That’s… That’s…” Timothy could not think of the words. “Wait, what stops Janey from saying your name?”

Athena clenched her teeth. “I’m… I’m also told that…” Athena looked out the window facing the house, her eyes training to the attic. “She doesn’t remember me. She would remember if someone said my name, but…”

A sniffle escaped Timothy. Athena whizzed around to look at him, Tim wiped his eyes. “I’m sorry, that’s just… So, incredibly sad! What a horribly cruel man!”

Eyeing him wearily, she glanced back at the house. “Yes, he was.”

“Did he die here?”

Athena shrugged. “All I know is I felt the day he died and while it gave me tremendous joy, it did not break our curse. If I could leave this place, seek out this demon and kill it, I would, but ghosts cannot go outside. We are trapped in the homes we died in.”

Tim had vowed that night to find a way to help them. He didn’t know how, but he would. He returned to the house, miming to the others that he knew. They were relieved, but worried. He promised never to say the name until he knew how to rid the evil. That seemed to agitate them, but as the months passed and nothing happened, they calmed.

Tim had also made it a priority to always keep the shades pulled open in the attic. That way Athena could catch glimpses. He didn’t know how helpful it was, but visits let him know it had made her more open and helpful to him.


	2. Chapter 2

He sighed as he pushed his cart through the department store, searching for wrapping paper. Christmas was two days away and he was running out of time to get all his roommate’s presents ready. Once he’d found the perfect wrapping paper, he found each of them a card.

As he read one for Athena, hands wrapped around his eyes and a large, warm man leaned into him. “Guess who?” he whispered.

Smirking, Tim gasped. “Shh! We can’t let anyone know I’m having an affair!”

Deep laughter rolled over him. Tim turned as the hands left his eyes and he smiled at Wilhelm, a man he’d started dating within the last month. They weren’t officially a couple yet, and that was okay with Tim. He wasn’t sure how to explain Tim’s situation with his home, not to mention why Rhys would never want to have sex in his home. The idea of a stray ghost or two that might interrupt them during sex, was too much for Tim.

He smirked and pulled Tim into a kiss. “I see you’re buying cards for your  _ family _ to go with their presents you sent to  _ my _ house instead of yours, where they won’t be staying.”

Tim smiled sheepishly. “I’m just a little paranoid.”

“Mmm… Wanna get something to eat?”

“I should really wrap those presents…”

“Good, we’ll eat at my place. I’ll get the ingredients while you…” he waved his hand at the cards.

Timothy smiled wide as Wilhelm left. Sure the man was twice his age, Tim was not ashamed. Tim was lucky to have someone as cool and badass and buff as well as caring and adventurous in his life. Timothy felt himself heat at those adventurous memories. Wil was good at pulling Timothy out of his comfort zone and it was exciting. Often though, Tim reminded himself they hadn’t actually become a couple yet. He could not get his hopes up or start planning a future. He had promised himself to enjoy the moment with Wilhelm and let it take him where it may. Except to Tim’s house.

He’d gotten the last card when Wil came back with food and beer, all complimenting each other. Wil loved to cook and always made something wonderful. Tim smiled and walked with him to the cashier. Tim loaded his car up with both their things. Wil only had his motorcycle, which would not hold his groceries. Tim was not sure how he had planned on getting his things home if Tim hadn’t been there, but Wil was always resourceful. They met at his place, a rented, single-wide, manufactured home. They parked and unloaded their things.

“Hey, Tim, wanna take a ride again?” Wil’s wolfish smile had Tim blushing. They had taken a ride into the woods up to a lookout point where Wil had bent Tim over his bike and the memory heated Tim. Wil pulled Tim close, holding him and kissing him. “Hmm? Under the stars, all alone with just the bike?” His hand slipped under Tim’s jeans to squeezed his bare ass.

Tim flushed, biting his lip as Wil’s hand reached further and further down, pressing into Tim and making him gasp. He leaned into Wil, hands fisting in his shirt, and muffling any sound he made. Wil teased him, pressing, but never further. He could feel Wil’s smirk as the man kissed Tim’s neck and rubbed a finger over him.

“W-Wil…” Tim breathed, they  _ were _ in public, afterall.

“Yeah.” Wil lead Tim inside, not removing his hand from Tim’s ass.

* * *

As Wilhelm made dinner, Tim wrapped his presents happily. He’d turned on Christmas music and while, Wilhelm hadn’t reacted to it, Tim had caught him dancing. He swayed his hips, quietly singing. It filled Tim’s heart and he watched for a while, smiling wide. When the presents were all wrapped, he moved on to the cards, to write an individual message into each. He worked hard to get them perfect and they were going to stay perfect until they were opened.

Wilhelm visited him while he waited for the next step in the meal. He kissed Tim’s neck, looking over his things. “So, are you going to send these to your family?”

Tim thought for a moment. “Maybe.”

That gained a growl from Wil. “Still so mysterious.” He pulled Tim’s chin, tilting his head back. “How can you be so adorable and sexy and mysterious and cute at the same time?” He kissed Tim.

He giggled. “I doubt I’m really all that mysterious or sexy. I’m just me.”

The man stared at Tim for a long time. “I like just you,” he finally said.

A warm smile crept over Tim’s face. “Yeah? Awkward dork and all?”

“Mhmm, and all these wonderful freckles.” Wil pulled Tim’s shirt up as he said this. He smoothed over Tim’s fire red hair and biting Tim’s neck. He winced when Wil bit just a little too hard. A timer went off and Wil sighed, leaving Tim to tend to their food.

Tim, rosey all over now, tried to focus back on his letter to Athena. Through an aroused fog, he managed to write something sincere and stuck it in an envelope. He was all finished. He cleaned up and set the table and the two ate.

“So, how far along’s the house renovations?”

Tim smiled. “It’s good! The contractor's stopped being wusses and they’re almost done! Just a couple more touch ups and it’s a normal house.”

“Good. At least you let them into your house.”

Timothy flushed at his pointed look. “Look… It’s just… I’m embarrassed, it’s a mess…”

“So, it’s not that it’s haunted anymore?” Wil looked at him knowingly. It made Tim even more sheepish. Wil smirked and leaned forward. “I know how you can make it up to me,” he said, his eyes twinkling.

Tim rolled his eyes and crawled under the table.

Wilhelm leaned back in his chair, chuckling. “I meant do the dishes, but this is good too.”

Tim swore, flustered. He wanted to stay under the table for the rest of time. Wil stuck his hand under and motioned for Tim to go to him. Face hot as the sun, Tim complied, snaking up between Wil’s legs and avoiding his gaze. He sat on his knees, his hands resting on Wil’s muscular thighs.

Wil tipped his chin up and kissed his lips. “You’re too damn cute.”

Sighing heavily, Tim let his head fall against Wil’s stomach. His head bounced when Wil began to laugh. “Why do I have to be so embarrassing?” he groaned.

“Not embarrassing, cute. Hmmm, this  _ is _ a great view.” Wil pulled Tim’s jeans up, peaking in.

Timothy giggled.


	3. Chapter 3

When Tim had finished the dishes, his cheeks freshly flushed in an afterglow, he dried his hands and set about packing his things into his car. He found to his surprise that Wilhelm had already done it.

Timothy wrapped his arms around Wil and kissed him. “You’re so good to me.”

“Eh, I could do better.”

He kissed Wil. “You are better already.”

The man smiled and then went to Tim’s passenger side and climbed in. Tim froze. He went over to the driver’s door and opened it, leaning down to look at him. “Uh… What are you doing?” He tightly spread his lips into what he hoped was a casual smile.

When Wil’s eyes landed on them, he guessed not. “I’m going with you, you’re gonna need help bringing in all these presents and stuff.”

“Uh…”

Wil smiled at him and patted the driver’s seat. “C’mon, it’s cold out here.”

Tim mechanically slid in and started the car. He knew the moment he parked in his garage, Wilhelm would want to go inside. He was nervous, he didn’t want Wil to get hurt and he couldn’t have Wil trying something and being watched.

But there they were, parked in Tim’s garage, the door closing and the car turned off. “We’re… Here…” Tim said nervously.

“Yep!” Wil got out and Tim sighed heavily, opening the trunk door. As he got out, Wil scooped up the large presents and other groceries, including a large duffel bag.

Tim blinked as he loaded the last bit in his arms. “You brought an overnight bag?”

Wil shrugged. “Thought I should be prepared.” He winked.

Tim flushed and glared at Wil’s back as he lead the way into Tim’s house. “You sure you haven’t been here before?” Tim asked bitterly.

As they entered the house in the entryway, the door slammed hard. Tim jumped, bumping into Wilhelm and making him drop all the items in his arms. Tim had kept a firm hold on his, but Wil had packed everything in, making it easy to spill over.

Out of nowhere, Norman, the self appointed head of the house appeared and dashed at them. “GET. OUT!” He knocked the boxes out of Tim’s arms.

“HEY!” Tim yelled. “STOP KNOCKING OVER MY PRESENTS!”

Norman’s ghostly voice echoed around them, thick and cold and deadly. “Get. Him. Out.”

Tim put his hand on his hips, glaring at the hovering ghost. “Well, yeah, I was trying, but you’re slamming doors that are  _ preventing _ him from leaving! Not only is that confusing, but also now he knows about you and us!”

Norman, quite corporeal now, turned pale.

“Yeah!” Tim scolded. “And not to mention you tipped over my presents for you and the others!” Tim’s face was red and he didn’t care if Wil overheard anymore. “I carefully looked, and bought them! And then I had to find for the perfect wrapping paper, and wrap them and decorate them and find each of you the perfect cards, and then you just knock them over!” He wiped the angry tears from his eyes. “I had them shipped to a different house so they’d be a surprise for you! This took me since October, Norman! And you just…” Tim sighed and wiped his eyes again. He bent down and picked up the presents, all anger or passion sucked out of him.

Norman looked ashamed, but he stared at Wilhelm wearily. Wilhelm stared at Tim, dumbfounded. He picked everything up and followed Tim into the dining room. “ _ You can see them _ ?”

Tim shrugged. He set the bent and busted presents on the table and sniffled. Wilhelm set the others next to them. Tim looked them over, distraught.

“Tim, we need to talk…”

“Mmm,” he said, surveying the damage. He frowned and looked at Wil. “What do you mean, ‘can I see them?’” He pointed at Norman. “You can see Norm?”

“Norm? The ghost?” Wil looked from the ghost back to Tim, his face stoic. “Yeah, I can see all matter of supernatural things.”

“Ah.” But Tim was once again looking over the presents. Boxes had been smashed, wrapping torn and ribbon tangled and wrinkled. Thankfully, nothing looked broken, but now he’d have to start all over and he couldn’t trust them to take care not to look or knock them over.

Suddenly, Wilhelm was guiding him away from the presents. “Timothy,” he said gently, anchoring each hand on Tim’s shoulders. “I’m sorry about your presents. I’ll help you rewrap them.”

Tim nodded.

“I can see ghosts. They didn’t show themselves to me.”

Tim frowned. “You can?”

“Yes,” Wilhelm sighed. He straightened and looked awkward for the first time since Tim had known him. “Look… I’ve been here before… In this house. When it was foreclosed and I’ve met all these ghosts before. I was actually trying to-”

“Get rid of us!” Norman burst out.

Timothy glared at him. He ducked his head and backed up a little.

“Yeah… It’s… It’s my job,” Wilhelm said.

“What?” Tim looked at Wilhelm, taking a step back. “You’re job… But what about-”

“I do own the shop, but that just pays the bills. My real job is to hunt supernatural beings and destroy them or send them off to the other side where they belong. That’s what I was trying to do here,  _ not  _ destroy them, but help them move on, but no matter which ghost I picked, none of them could go. So, I left to research it…”

Timothy frowned. “I know why you can’t.”

“What? How?” Wilhelm looked impressed.

Grunting, Tim crossed his arms. “ _ I asked them. _ Jeez, it’s not like it was hard.”

Wilhelm looked at Tim like he was insane. “You… Wait, you  _ asked  _ them? But they’ve killed a man! They haunt and attack everyone in this house. Are you saying they never attacked you?”

“We tried,” Norman said. He wandered over to the presents.

“Don’t touch them,” Tim warned.

His fingers curled away. “We haunted him and kept him from sleep and rotted his food and flooded the place… We even loosened the railing, but all that did was tell him there were multiple ghosts and he just started talking to all of us…” He wandered over to them. “He wasn’t afraid of us and he was careful to learn our tricks and he… He learned about  _ us _ and tried to accommodate  _ us _ , like this was our home… Like we were deserving…” Norman straightened, pulling his hands behind his back. “Tim, I apologize for my ghastly behavior and I will make sure no one sees their gifts. I will make it up to you.”

Timothy smiled softly. “Thank you, Norman.”

“You weren’t afraid of them?” Wilhelm asked.

“They’re just ghosts, and one goo… sludge… thing,” Tim said, frowning. “They’re not monsters.”

Wilhelm stared at Tim for a long time. He was avoiding Wil’s gaze.

“Now, since you’re an expert at these things, we could use your help. Do you know what the beast is that’s keeping everyone here?” Tim’s voice was all business, cold and removed.

“Tim…” Wilhelm reached for him.

Tim stepped back, dodging Wil’s reached. “Don’t!” He took a deep, calming breath, his cheeks redding and eyes misting. “You lied to me, just… Don’t.” Tim wiped his tears and took a deep breath, looking Wil in the eyes. “Just help me with my family.”

Norman looked startled.

Wilhelm sighed. “Okay.”

“Good. Do you know about the beast here?”

Nodding, Wilhelm went to his bag, which was full of instruments Tim could only assume was for his true job and not an overnight bag. More lies. Wil pulled out a large roll of blueprints and a notebook. “From what I’ve read about situations like this, it’s a curse. And the only way to break it is to bring the two cursed objects together. They have to touch.”

“That’s impossible! There’s no way to get  _ it _ into the main house.”

Wilhelm smirked. “So, there’s an extra ghost in-”

“Stop!” Tim hissed. “There’s only one rule in this house. We don’t talk about that, otherwise the beast will be released.”

“That’s a good rule.”

Tim nodded. “And what we need is in the guest house, across the yard. There’s no way.”

That gained a smirk from Wil. “There is a way. This house was built with an underground tunnel to there.”

Tim’s eyes widened and he stood next to Wil, looking over the blueprints. He followed the tunnel. “In theory… This could work,” he smiled at Wil.

Wil looked at him longingly, his eyes drifting to those lips.

Immediately, Tim pulled away and looked in Wil’s bag. “You think you have everything to do this with?”

“You want to do it now?”

Tim eyed him.

The older man growled. “I’m not trying to be antagonistic, Tim. I’m just making sure I understand that you plan to run in, unprepared, guns blazing.”

“If we can’t do it now, we might as well just give up. I promised to break this curse and I’m going to.”

Wilhelm sighed and then after a moment, smirked. “Well, then, what are we waiting for?”

Tim nodded and they looked through his bag for anything Timothy might need on hand and then Wil hefted the bag over his shoulder. They began to leave the kitchen when Tim noticed Norman standing by the table, unmoving.

“Wow, you really meant you’d guard them.”

“I will not be moved!” He saluted Tim.

Timothy smiled warmly. “Thank you, Norman.”

Leaving the main floor, Tim lead the way to the basement. The basement had items from the inhabitants over the years that had never been thrown away. Tim had glanced through everything, noting the oldest things were some furniture he had plans to bring back to life and an old, haunted looking trunk. The large, ornate lock was enough of a warning for him to never, ever touch the worn trunk. He went to where the map showed it, but all they found was a brick wall. Tim sighed. “Great.”

Wilhelm left and returned with a large sledge hammer. He struck the brick hard. Tim took a step back and found something to sit on. He waited, trying hard not to watch. He tried to ignore those muscles moving elegantly under those clothes, expanding and contacting. Tim had always loved Wil’s strength, but now, when he looked at Wil, all he felt was betrayed.

Though, Tim supposed, with the time to think about it, that Wil had been protecting himself. He hadn’t known Tim at all or that Tim could see the ghosts or that they were Tim’s friends. And they hadn’t been dating long. Weren’t even officially a couple, but how much of what Wil had ever said was truth or not?

An hour later, Wil, skin glistening from sweat had made a large enough hole to move through. Tim picked up the heavy bag and went through.

Wil followed, clicking on a flashlight. “I can take that, Tim.”

“You need to rest.” Tim continued ahead.

“I’m okay.”

“I over reacted,” Tim said. He didn’t look at Wil as they walked. “I felt betrayed, but it wasn’t like we were serious or we’d known each other that long. You’re job requires secrecy and you didn’t know me that well… Don’t know me that well. You probably didn’t know I had any connection to the ghosts.”

“I didn’t,” Wil stepped in front of Tim, making him stop. “I didn’t know you, and yeah, when we first started talking, I was just trying to feel out who you were, but then you were cute and sweet and I…” he ran his hands through his hair. “I started to really like you and then I started to worry if they were going to hurt you.”

He frowned, a smile curling at the corners of his mouth. “That’s why you bullied your way in tonight?”

Wilhelm nodded. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you-”

“You did though.” And this time, Tim looked at Wil. “The moment you realized I was safe to tell, you told me.” Tim stretched upward and kissed Wilhelm. “I over reacted,  _ I’m _ sorry.”

Pulling Tim close, Wil kissed him fully. “You are too sweet.”

Nails slightly digging into Wil’s shoulders, Tim bit his lip. “I’m really only apologizing because watching you bust down that wall was stupidly hot.”

The large man chuckled. “I will remember that.” Wil let go of Tim and they continued on their way.

“So,” Tim said, sidling up to Wil’s side. “You hunt these creatures? How’d you get into that business?”

Lazily, Wil pulled on Tim’s hip, bringing him close. “I can see them without any spells or them showing themselves to me. Some order found me and trained me and then tried to use me for their own shit and I killed them.”

Tim would have stopped walking if Wil hadn’t been pulling on him. “W-woah… I’m… I’m sorry… That’s horrible.”

Wilhelm shrugged. “It was over thirty years ago.”

“That’s still a horrible thing to do.”

Again, Wil shrugged. When they reached the end of the tunnel, they found a floor hatch. Wil handed the light to Tim and pushed up on it. It was a solid door with a solid padlock dangling in front of them.

“So, now that we’re not in the main house,” Wil said, grabbing his bag and looking through it. “What exactly has happened in this place?”

“A sorcerer got butt hurt that a woman didn’t find him attractive and cursed her and her lover, Athena. If he can’t have Janey, no one can.”

“Ah.” He took hold of a crowbar and shoved it into the padlock. It broke easily, the years having worn it down. Wilhelm lifted it, forcing through the large rug that restrained them. Wilhelm worked on pulling the rug to the side while Tim called out.

“It’s just me, Athena, well, and a friend, but he’s here to help!” As Wil threw the rug off, Tim poked his head out and smiled. He couldn’t see her, but he continued to talk. “He’s a…” he looked at Wil.

“Hunter.”

“Hunter… But he’s not here to harm you. We’re gonna break the curse!”

Now Athena appeared looking skeptical and weary of Wilhelm. Her arms were crossed. “That’s impossible, I can’t-”

“Leave the house, yeah, but!” Tim pointed at the tunnel. “This tunnel is part of the house! It was here before you died, so you can use it!”

“And what will you do once I enter the house?”

Tim looked at Wil for a moment, seeing if he had any ideas. When he offered none, Tim shrugged. “Run?”

Athena’s brow crooked upward. “ _ Run _ ?”

“Yeah, Wil and I will distract the beast and you high-tail it to the attic. There’s a heating system you can use to get up there if you can’t go through the door.”

She frowned. “Tim, that’s… crazy. You don’t have a plan.”

“Do you wanna see her or not?”

“Of course I do!” Athena snapped. “I’ve been stuck here for eighty-eight years, longing for her, but what if we fail?”

“Not an option!” Timothy said, enthusiasm bursting like a fountain.

“That’s no answer.”

“Okay,” Tim sighed. “So, we just made this half-cocked plan, but even if we’ve prepared for years and years, it’s still risky. We could have a fool-proof plan and then it all go to shit for some reason or another. We’re as ready as we’re ever going to be. He’s counting on your fear, Athena.”

That seemed to light a fire under her, her eyes dark and deadly. “I am not afraid of him. We will defeat him.” She jumped down the tunnel and stood there waiting for something to happen. When nothing did, she smiled wide. “Let us go!”

Tim mirrored her smile and he and Wil followed. They made their way back, their conversation slacking the closer they got. Tension welled up as they got within feet of the exit and saw multiple ghosts crowding around, staring at them. All talking at once.

“Norman told us what you were doing when we tried to look at the presents.”

“You got one for all of us, why?”

“Who cares about that now? What about his plan?”

“This is crazy!”

“Absolutely insane!”

“How can we help?”

Tim smiled. “She needs to get to the target no matter what.”

“Go with her,” Wilhelm said. “If it gets passed me, you’ll need to stop it.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

Tim nodded. “Alright, you ready?” he asked Athena stepping through the hole. The other ghosts disappeared into the house, leaving the three of them alone.

Rolling her shoulders back, Athena stepped through the wall and instantly convulsed onto the ground, writhing in pain. She screamed, the sound piercing through Tim’s ears. From the back, the large chest began to shake.

“I knew it!” he whispered, kneeling next to Athena to try and help her. “Athena… Can you become corporeal? I can drag you out of here.”

“It- It hurts!” she gasped.

Tim looked at Wil, not knowing what to do. Wilhelm immediately went into action, grabbing a large container of salt. He spread it around Tim and Athena, circling them. He began to draw lines, making a safe pathway to the stairs.

The chest shook violently, before its lid burst open and a large shadow spread all through the basement, blocking the lights. A dark, bloody night sky shone in that darkness. Tim stood, preparing for a fight, whatever it was.

“You really think you can reach her?” the harsh voice asked.

“It’s  _ him _ ,” Athena gasped. “ _ He’s the monster! _ ” She let out a strangled laugh. “Of course, he’s the monster!”

Tim understood. This was the sorcerer that had caused so much damage and pain. He’d locked himself away in the chest, waiting to be the one to finally get rid of Athena. Tim glared.

The dark laughter brought goosebumps to Tim’s skin. “You think you’re so  _ brave _ , human? You think you understand my power?”

“You coward!” Athena yelled. “You’ve been hiding here the whole time!”

The shadow laughed. “You have not tried to win your love back for eighty-eight years! Who is the true coward? Hmm?”

Gritting her teeth, she tried to sit up, but struggled. Timothy, anger rising, could not stop the words bubbling out of him. “You! You’re the coward! Instead of moving on like a man when you were rejected! You cried and whined and forced them into your sick and twisted curse! Athena’s lived with this curse, waiting for the right time to act and she did the moment she found one!”

“You,” it said, turning into the form of a man, smoky tendrils whisping together to form the body. He walked over to Tim. “You, who long so much for acceptance, have sunk to ghosts and a sewer monster for company! You are too pathetic for humans-”

Tim snickered, cutting the sorcerer off.

The monster stared. “What?”

“You’re just wrong, that’s all.” Tim laughed, shaking his head. “I have plenty of friends, including those in this house. They were not given the choice to be what they are. You forced them and then you made yourself into the monster! You were so afraid that Janey might be happy, you guarded Athena. Instead of moving on you trapped yourself here like everyone else.” He rested his hand on his hips, cocking them to the side. “I bet that’s why you became a sorcerer, huh?”

Growing large, the monster loomed over Tim, screaming. “You know nothing of me!”

“Except that I’m right!” Tim smirked, pointing at the sorcerer. “Ha, I get it now! You were running away! You became a sorcerer to what? Prove yourself to a love who then rejected you again once you showed them your powers?” The shadow loomed, but not as exaggerated. Tim poked further. “No, not a love? Then, a parent?”

“Shut up!” it screamed, pushing against the barrier the salt created.

“Ah!” Tim tapped his finger to his chin. “Given all the evidence of your hatred to women, I’d have to say it was-”

Again, the monster rammed the barrier. It budged some, but not nearly enough. He screamed at Tim. “I did not become all powerful to be talked down to by some human!”

“You’re mother?” The sorcerer raged. Tim ducked as he was pushed, the force of the monster’s anger finally breaching the barrier and knocking him through the air. Tim hit the brick wall, falling over the pile Wil had created from earlier.

“Tim!” Wilhelm yelled, running over. He stood in front of him, between him and the sorcerer. “You did good, now go!”

Nodding, Tim pulled himself from the pile, his body refusing to work with him. He ignored the furious screams from the beast and kept walking, hugging himself. He ran to the stairs, not daring to look back. If he looked back, he’d want to stop and help Wilhelm. So, he limped up the stairs, wondering if there’d always been so many. His body panged harshly, but he fought through it.

When he reached the top, he toppled onto the floor, pulling himself up the rest of the way. Athena, who was waiting, crouched down. “Tim, you’re hurt!”

Tim took a quick moment to wave her comment away before forcing himself to stand. “I’m fine, let’s… Get going…”

“You’re hurt.”

“It doesn’t matter,” he said, staring at her. She began to turn solid, her form grabbing and helping Timothy up. He pointed in the direction of the stairs. They hobbled together, hurrying as fast as Tim could. 

As they reached the stairs, a large, taloned hand shot through the floor. “No, you don’t!” it yelled.

“C’mon! The other stairs!” Timothy ordered loudly, pulling Athena away. He lead her through the hall, clipping a table that stuck out just enough in the thigh. “DAMMIT HUBERT!” Tim snarled, pulling Athena further down the hall. When they were halfway, he pulled Athena to a stop and backtracked silently, motioning for her to not speak. They reached the main stairs again. Tim, now limping with both legs, hurried up, hearing the beast scream in frustration.

Tumbling past the landing and into the hall, they met no resistance. Not until they got to the attic, where they skidded to a halt. A man lay on the floor in front of the door to the attic. His body was crumpled, bloody and tattered. They could just make out the carpet through him. Slowly, he lifted himself up to his, glaring at the two of them. His face was ripped apart, light shining through gruesome holes. “H-how… How have you gotten so far so… quickly!? I’m a class A sorcerer! I will  _ not _ be beat by you!” he snarled.

“You were great once.” Athena said. “But all those years have withered you away, making you weak and even more arrogant!”

“I am the best!” He yelled, rushed at them.

They braced for impact, but the sorcerer was thrown back. Voices rang around them. All the other ghosts were charging him, tackling and kicking and punching. Olivia screamed to Tim. “Go! We got him!”

Tim pulled Athena towards the door.

“NO!” the sorcerer threw himself at them. Tim pulled out a handful of salt from his pocket and threw it at the beast. He sizzled and screamed, reeling backwards, hands covering his face in pain. The two ran up the stairs, throwing themselves against the door and into the attic. Quickly Tim slammed it shut.

Janey turned from the window to look at them. “Tim, what on Earth!?”

Athena, chest heaving, stared, taking in Janey’s form. From the side vent, Tim saw a brown sludge with a deep green glow pool across the floor. He stepped out of its way as it nestled in front of the door.

The two women stared at each other, unmoving.

Timothy could hear the fight through the door and cleared his throat. “Uhm… We kinda need to hurry…”

“For what? What’s going on?” Janey asked.

That made Athena frown. “Janey, you don’t know what’s going on? Don’t you know who I am?”

“Uhm,” she looked between her and Tim. “A… friend of Tim’s?”

Athena stumbled backward. “N-no… That’s not…” She looked at Tim.

The door was thrown open, the sorcerer lunging forward and grasping Athena’s Ankle. His face was barely recognizable and oozed a dark liquid. Tim took hold of her and pulled her away, but the beast had a head start and Athena was dragged back, closer to the monster.

The sludge pooled around the sorcerer and the monster grimaced in pain and disgust. Tim tugged, pulling Athena away from his reach. He yelled. “I will not lose!”

“Yes you will!” Janey said, stepping forward and glaring at him. “After all these years, you are going to lose! You made me forget Athena, now, you’re going to die remembering us!”

The sorcerer struggled, pulling on the doorframe to escape the goo, but it held him down. He blasted it, disintegrating half of it, but more just oozed around him.

Janey went to Athena, smiling wide. “Heya, love!”

Athena shook her head. “But… But you said you didn’t know who I was?” The sorcerer shot more flame at the goo, only to get caught in it again. The goo was a large, but it was losing mass quickly.

Giggling, Janey blushed. “I was lying… I was… getting you back for wearing that stupid suit.”

“What?” Tim demanded. “Janey! Now isn’t the time! You two have to touch in order-”

“I know, but I needed to make a point. We don’t need to hide anymore and you’re not my Athena when you’re pretending to be someone else.”

Athena gaped. “You’re still on about that?” Janey eyed her, cocking a hip and crossing her arms. Rolling her eyes, Athena sighed. Her outfit began to change into a casual pair of men’s pants. She wore a woman’s blouse that fit her loosely, while her shoes remained the same. Her hair was no longer slicked back and fell loose around her face. “There.”

“There she is!” Janey smiled wide, her eyes twinkling.

The sorcerer burned more goo up, freeing himself some. He began to pull himself out, snarling at them.

Janey closed the space between her and Athena, wrapping her arms around her neck and kissing her. Athena’s hands rested on Janey’s waist, pulling her close.

The sorcerer screamed, convulsing and clawing at his face. Light began to crack through him, pulling him apart until he burst, shattering into small flakes that ignited the goo, dissolving it in the heat.

“No!” Tim yelled, lurching forward.

“Let it melt. We can’t let him reside in the sludge.”

Tim glared at Athena and hugged himself, letting the creature burn. He looked away as the last bits evaporated. He wiped a tear from his blurred eyes and saw a bit of sludge stuck to the vent. He scooped it up with his finger, smiling. “There’s still some here, do you think?”

Janey nodded. “That should be fine.”

Smiling, Tim found a small, empty container and plopped it in. It would be okay for the moment until Tim got it some water. He excused himself to check on the others. He was worried about Wilhelm. The two didn’t hear him, so entwined with their reunion.

Coming out of the stairway, Tim gasped. All seven ghosts were sprawled all over the hallway. Tim ran to the railing, gasping as some had been thrown over, one was even caught in the chandelier. They were limp and broken and even more see-through than normal. He covered his mouth. “You guys are hurt!”

“We’re ghosts, we just need to rest, we’ll be back to normal,” Olivia.

Biting his lip, Tim nodded, bouncing on his feet.

She smirked. “Go see your boy.”

Tim ran as fast as he could down the stairs, his body ached and yelled at him to take it easy, but he just couldn’t. He remembered to stop by the kitchen to pour a tablespoon amount of water in the container with the goo. He left it on the counter and made hs way to the basement, his body once more screeching at him.

“Wil?” he called, his voice cracking. He couldn’t see him immediately and his heart hit his throat. His vision blurred and he had to wipe them several times in order to see. “Wil!?”

There was a groan and Tim went for it. In the back of the basement, Wilhelm sat against a wall, covered in dust, bleeding and tangled in furniture pieces. Tim ran for him, stumbling when his leg buckled. He hit the ground hard.

“Tim!” Wilhelm scooted over to him, pulling him onto his lap. “Tim?” Wilhelm asked, looking him over.

Tim leaned on Wil’s shoulder, his head tucked under the man’s chin. “If I say I’m too hurt to move, can we just stay here?”

Wilhelm held him tight. “How hurt are you?”

“Probably not as hurt as you are.”

Chuckling, Wil moved to look at Tim, pulling his cheek down to look into his eye. “I ain’t that hurt, I’m used to getting thrown. You’re the one who hit the brick wall.”

Tim laughed, coughing. He winced.

“Yeah, okay, we’re getting up, you need a hospital.”

He refused to move. Now that his body had run out of adrenaline, it hurt like hell and it was too hard to think. But Wilhelm lifted him easily, cradling him in his arms. Tim was limp, but as they ascended the stairs, he couldn’t help the smile on his lips.

“What?”

“You’re just  _ really  _ strong.”

“Well, you don’t have a concussion.”

Tim laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

The doctors were horrified at Tim’s condition, not to mention Wil’s. He was definitely not as worse as Tim. The sorcerer hadn’t rammed him with fury like he had Tim. And the story about Tim only falling on the brick pile was barely received. They took Tim away and Wil paced the waiting room until they forced him to get looked at too. Then they left him alone for too long.

Finally, they came over to him. “Are you family?” they asked.

"Yes.” He didn’t know why he said it. Sure, he meant to lie, but for some reason, he didn’t feel like it was a lie, not with Timothy.

She eyed him and then shrugged. “You can see him now, he’s sleeping, but you can stay there as long as you like.”

Wil nodded and followed her. Tim lay in a bed, his eyes closed, sleeping. Wil pulled a chair up next to him and sat down, taking a his hand in his. He kissed it. “I’m so sorry, Tim. I didn’t want you to get hurt. I didn’t know I didn’t want you to get hurt until you were.”

Tim laughed, his lips widening. “You’re silly.”

Wil looked up.

Those wonderful lips smiled at him, Tim’s heavy lids fluttering open to look at Wil.

Wilhelm leaned in, smiling wide. “How are you feeling?”

“Great! They gave me…” Tim indicated the medication button. He giggled. “We did it, Wil!  _ We saved the world _ !” Timothy giggled quietly. “I know I’m over exaggerating, but it’s fun!”

Wilhelm laughed. “I think I love you.”

Eyes widening, Tim’s smile was a little manic. “Wow! That’s just! I was thinking the same thing! I was thinking that, wow, you’re really strong and I need those muscles in my life, but of course, you’re great too, but man! Have you seen them? I just…” Timothy looked up at the ceiling. “I just love everything about you!” He giggled. “And you of course! I love everything about you and you! And I’m just sitting here, wondering how I can get you to stay in my life and my house, like, ya know, wake up with you everyday?”

Wilhelm laughed. “We can figure it out when you’re out and not drugged up.”

“Oh, hey! How’s everyone else?”

“I’ll stop by the house when you’re napping.”

“Okay, I left Goobriel on the counter next to the sink. Don’t feed him more than a tablepoon of water until we figure out what to really do with him, he loves water and I don’t need him in my pipes anymore.”

“Goobriel?” Wil asked, laughing.

“Yeah! I finally thought of a name for him! I was thinking Sludgington is way too obvious, and we can call Goobriel, Goob for short!”

Laughing heartily, Wilhelm nodded. “I like it. I’ll make sure to check up on him.”

* * *

Tim was brought home on Christmas day late in the morning. He sighed heavily as Wilhelm drove him home.

“What is it?” he asked, taking a hold of Tim’s hand.

“I never got to finish wrapping those presents…” Tim sighed heavily. “Oh well, I mean, the curse is broken, they’ve probably moved on…”

Wilhelm was silent. He didn’t say anything as they parked and he went around to Tim’s side and gently picked him up, holding him in his arms again.

“W-Wil,” Tim flushed. “I can walk myself.”

“Yeah,” Wil smirked. “But then you couldn’t adore my muscles. I know how much you love them.” He smiled wickedly.

Timothy blushed horribly, his hand resting on the man’s chest.

Wil kissed Tim’s head. “Let’s go.” He went into the house, dropping Tim’s bag in the hallway and going through the kitchen so Tim could see Goobriel. In his terrarium, Goobriel wiggled, happy and healthy. Wilhelm continued, walking him into the living room where Timothy gasped.

The Christmas tree sparkled with decorations and lights. Pristine and perfectly wrapped presents sat under the tree. All around the living room, ghosts stood, smiling at Tim. 

“What!?” Tim’s eyes misted. “I thought… I thought you would all…  _ move on _ … once the curse was broken!”

Janey smiled. “We can, but we all have unfinished business.”

“Yeah,” Norman  said. “We can’t just go to the afterlife without our Christmas presents!”

“Well, then you can never open them!” Tim laughed, eyes overflowing with tears.

Wilhelm sat him in a cushioned chair.

They smiled at him. Athena stepped forward. “We wanted to thank you, Timothy. You have always saw us as more than monsters and you kept your word and you set us free.” She pulled Janey to her. “You brought me back to my Janey and I can never thank you enough.”

Timothy smiled. “I’m just happy everyone’s safe now!”

“Thanks to you!”

Wilhelm stood behind Tim. He moved and collected all the presents and handed the first one to Tim. “Janey wrapped them.”

“Except for mine, of course, Norman wrapped that one.”

“It might be a little crooked.”

Timothy smiled. “I’m sure it’s going to be perfect!”

The ghost the present belonged to stepped forward and Tim handed it to them. It was an ornament. He’d gotten all of them an ornament, each corresponding with the year they’d died. The ghost looked at him, shocked.

“I wanted to replace the bad day with something good… With a nice memory…” Timothy sniffled. “They all remind me of you in some way…”

The ghost smiled and thanked Timothy. They turned and went to the tree, hanging it up. They turned around and smiled before fading into nothing. Timothy’s lips quivered. Hubert stepped forward then, blushing. “I…”

Tim smirked. “You finally got me, I have quite the bruise, you mischievous thing, you.” He handed an embarrassed, yet pleased Hubert his gift. It was a cat. “You’re sweet, but mischievous, just like a cat.”

Hubert flushed, his smile widening. “Thank you, Tim, for everything.” Hubert placed the cat on the side of the tre, smiling at if as he faded away.

One by one, Wil handed Tim a wrapped box and one by one, a ghost opened them, until only Janey, Athena’s, and Goobriel’s were left. Timothy, cheeks stained with tears, gave Athena’s to her.

She unwrapped it and held the police badge in her pale hand. She quirked a brow.

“You were a part of the police department before you died. You’re always protecting and fighting for those you love.”

She smiled. “This isn’t an ornament. This is an actual badge that you poked a hole in.”

Tim smiled. “It knew when to change in its environment.”

Athena smirked. “Yeah, okay.” She hung her ornament up and waited for Janey.

Janey unwrapped hers and gasped. It was an ornate glass star. She smiled, tears falling down her cheeks. She bent down and hugged Timothy. “I love it.”

“You always made my day brighter. I think you made everyone’s brighter.” Tim hugged her close. “Thank you for giving me a chance to be your friend.”

“Thank you for being my friend!” She kissed his cheek, leaving a cold impression. She hung her ornament and stood next to Athena, taking her hand in hers. “Thank you Timothy!” She blew him a kiss as the two disappeared.

The living room was silent. Tim stared all around before his hand covered his mouth and he began to cry. Wilhelm picked him up and set him in his lap and held Tim until they both fell asleep.

When Tim woke up, his eyes were dry and tired. He moaned and curled deeper into Wilhelm. Wil hugged him close. “How are you feeling?”

Tim was silent for a long while. “Empty…” he sniffled. “But I’ll be okay, we still have Goobriel.”

“Yeah, he hasn’t seen his present yet.”

Tim sat up, smiling a little. “He hasn’t, has he!”

“I’ll go collect him.”

Still sore, Tim bent over to pick up the present from the floor. When he sat back down, Wil was back with Goobriel in the small terrarium. It wiggled, vibrating excitedly at Tim. Tim showed him the present. “I got you this for Christmas!” He began to unwrap it and showed the round glass ornament with liquid and sparkles in it. Tim smiled wide. “See? It wiggles like you!” He moved it around, showing the moving liquid. Goobriel wiggled along with it.

Tim smiled wider, his heart warming. He stood and put the ornament on the tree with the other ten. He took a step back and looked at the glowing tree, brighter with the lowering sun. He felt his heart swell, remembering all the time he’d spent with his friends. They would always be there in his heart and in the wood and soul of this house. He would never forget them and he would always cherish them.

He went to Goobriel and stuck a finger in the tank and pet its head. “Merry Christmas, Goob!” It wrapped around Tim’s finger lovingly. Tim smiled at Wil. “Merry Christmas, Wil.”

“Merry Christmas, Tim.” Wilhelm leaved over to kiss him.

Tim looked at the tree and all the ornaments. “Merry Christmas everyone.”


End file.
